


We Are Forever Taunted By Our Stupidity

by moimoi_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: And in that moment, he felt the flowers seize up and disappear all-together.ORLeorio has the hanahaki for none other than Kurapika.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	We Are Forever Taunted By Our Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short pls dont' kill me

_start_

-

Leorio doesn't quite know when the flowers come. Maybe they had always been there, present when he had so foolishly confessed to the crass omega when he was seven and Kurapika was five (Kurapika had slapped him so hard that he had to ice his cheek). Perhaps it was the time he had confessed again, when he was a freshly presented alpha, and Kurapika had yet to have his first heat. Or maybe it had always been there, staying dormant, so that it could strike when Leorio was most vulnerable. Lying, and waiting.  
  
Leorio hated things that lied and things that waited.  
  
-  
"That cough looked pretty bad" Killua commented calmly when he came back, an eyebrow raised as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Leorio tried to act normal, and like he didn't have a rare disease that made him cough up petals because of this horrible thing called unrequited love.  
  
"Y-yeah" He replied and cursed himself for the stutter. Killua was a trained assassin, he'd sniff out something like this in no time if he wasn't careful. "But I'll be fine though. I'l just drink some tea or something"  
  
"Mm" Was all Killua bothered to say, and went back to carding his fingers through Gon's hair. Leorio sat down on the chair opposite of the Killua (and a sleeping Gon) and busied himself with his medical homework.  
  
Quite often Leorio would cough, and the flowers would come up, clawing their way out of his chest. It hurt like hell, but nothing compared to the constant reminder that Kurapika didn't love him.  
  
They're peaceful evening was interrupted by hurried knocking at the door. Killua straightened up immediately, and his eyes became hard. Leorio carefully put his work to the side and tiptoed to the door. He couldn't smell anything on the other side, and he couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. His fingers gripped the doorknob tightly and he pulled it open.  
  
"Kurapika?!" His heart hammered wildly in his chest upon seeing the omega and he had to cough into his hand softly. "Jesus what the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Kurapika's normally clean and crisp kurta robes were covered in blood (hopefully not his own). His cheek was bleeding openly, and so were a few cuts on his hand. His brown eyes though were hazy and unfocused. He stared at Leorio for a good second before speaking.  
  
"Le'rio," He mumbled staggering towards him.  
"Hey, hey, don't talk" Leorio said, putting a hand on his hair. "Save your energy for me sweetheart". Kurapika did not stop talking, mouth forming around words Leorio couldn't understand.  
  
Leorio shuffled closer to him, enveloped him in his soft alpha scent. Just then Kurapikas mouth drew into a determined line and he grasped Leorios shoulders with surprising strength. He stared into his eyes, stared like he was looking into his soul. " 'm home. Missed you."  
  
Leorio's eyes pricked with tears just as Kurapika passed out against his chest. He let himself be selfish for a moment, and hugged the blond tighter before mumbling against his hair, "Welcome home Pika"  
  
And in that moment, he felt the flowers seize up and disappear all-together.  
  
\-   
  
_fin_


End file.
